


Kisses and Whiskers

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rats, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: After Junkrat is turned into a rat, he realises that maybe it isn't so bad not being himself.





	Kisses and Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the adorable art by @jyagantz on twitter!

Junkrat really wished they'd hurry up and find a cure to…whatever had happened. High tech bla bla bla, radiation bla bla bla, DNA reconstruction bla bla bla… he found it a lot harder to listen now that the world was so much bigger. 

Being a rat was easy. His paws took time to get used to, and that tail was very strange, but Roadhog was patient with him. He was quite a small rat, strange when he was a tall human, he was more akin to mouse size. He remembered quite comfortably fitting in the angel doctor's hand as she talked science at him. Boring. But a dainty hand in no way compared to Roadhog's. 

Junkrat's whiskers twitched as he woke up, the night before just a blur. He could hear something moving around from inside the sock he chose to call his bed, his ears pricking up as he peeked out at the huge room.   
A mountain moved around with heavy footsteps, picking up some underwear from the floor, giving them a tentative sniff before slipping them on. Junkrat yawned, stretching out his little paws and beginning to rub his whiskers. Just a little rat thing he felt compelled to do… 

Roadhog noticed his little boss was awake and made his way over, his shadow encompassing Junkrat, making him look up with a soft squeak. Roadhog had always been big, but this was so new. He blotted out the light like some kind of God, staring down at Jamie as though he were about to deliver judgement upon him, a towering behemoth of unfathomable might, his thousand ton bulk making the very earth shake and bend to his unyielding will. 

“Y'want some cheese?” Roadhog asked. 

Junkrat nodded, happy that his bodyguard could read him even as a rat. 

“C'mon. We'll steal the good stuff from the fridge.”

Roadhog extended his hand toward Jamie, setting it down on the table. He was glad, he didn't want to be grabbed by clumsy fingers after all. Even the height of his finger was a hurdle and Junkrat had to scramble up, squeaking as he found himself on the tip of Roadhog's index finger. Mako curled it up, his hand in a loose fist as he watched the rat. 

He'd been far too out of it to appreciate this before. It was so surreal, the soft give of Mako's flesh, the way his fingerprints waved and whorled like the cracks in the dry Australian mud. He extended a paw to reach his thumb, tail twitching with effort.   
With a squeak, he toppled into Roadhog's palm, feeling a little silly but not hurt. Okay, this was weirder. He could feel the twitching muscles beneath him as Roadie tried not to jostle him, fingers curling over his head protectively, each like a tree in width. It was so warm, he just wanted to curl up and sleep forever. And why couldn't he? It was his bodyguard, he could do what he wanted! 

Before he could snuggle into his skin and go back to his nap, he felt his stomach lurch as he was pulled high into the sky. He stopped level with Roadhog's mask, his eyes visible through his lenses, the deep brown so easy to see from Jamie's small stature. With a squeak, Junkrat launched himself forward, realising that was a stupid thing to do once he was in the air. It was pure luck he managed to scramble onto the tip of Mako's pig nose, the warm leather feeling different to his partner's calloused skin. 

His word vibrated as Roadhog chuckled, watching Jamie with crossed eyes, the rat looking up at him with a small smile, whiskers twitching. He wanted to burrow deep into Mako's mask, find a cosy spot by his cheek, and just sleep. 

Yet again his dreams of sleep were interrupted as large fingers cupped under him, moving him to where Mako could lift his mask. His lips were huge, like a deluxe sofa to Junkrat. For an awful moment, he thought Roadhog would eat him and he shivered. But his lips pursed, moving Jamie close to them. They were soft as they nuzzled into his fur and Junkrat pressed against them, letting himself get lost in how warm they were. He pressed his nose against Mako's bottom lip, kissing him all over, his tail sticking straight up. The lips stretched into a smile and Mako pulled Jamie back, his mask dropping back over his face. 

Walking over to the door, Roadhog set Junkrat on his shoulder, making sure he was settled before leaving the room. Junkrat rubbed his belly at the thought of cheese and smiled, siding up to Mako's ear. He happily snuffled at it, his whiskers tickling him as he tried to convey how happy he was to be taken care of so well. 

Maybe the cure to his new form wasn't quite as urgently needed as he thought…


End file.
